lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Chronologie de l'incident au crash
Cette page résume succinctement la chronologie des évènements qui se sont déroulés entre l'incident du Projet DHARMA, en juillet 1977, et le crash du vol Oceanic 815, le 22 septembre 2004. Décennies 1970 et 1980 Juillet 1977 Suite à l’Incident, une poche d’énergie électromagnétique est percée, entrainant une fuite permanente. Elle fut contenue en bétonnant la zone et en créant le protocole consistant à appuyer sur le bouton dans la station Cygne toutes les 108 minutesDaniel Faraday explique ce qui s’est passé à Jack et Kate avant d’aller au camp de Richard. . Radzinsky fait partie des premiers à être impliqué dans ce protocoleKelvin Joe Inman l’explique à Desmond à l’intérieur de la Trappe. . Époque approximative à laquelle Jack, adolescent, se fait taper pour avoir défendu son ami, MarcAprès la bagarre, Christian dit à Jack qu’il a regardé Carol Burnett ; celle-ci animait une émission télévisée jusqu’en mars 1978, The Carol Burnett Show. . 1978 Eloise Hawking quitte l’île pour donner naissance à son fils. La place de dirigeant des autres revient au père de son enfant, Charles WidmoreEncyclopédie LOST, « Eloise Hawking », p. 123. Naissance de Daniel FaradayOn peut voir Eloise Hawking enceinte en juillet 1977. . 1980 Les films de présentation du Cygne et de la Perle sont produitsLes deux films ont un droit d’auteur daté de 1980 à la fin. . 20 mars 1980. — Naissance de SunDate mentionnée sur la « tombe de Jin ». . 1981 Naissance de Claire Littleton le 27 octobreLorsque John fabrique un berceau pour Claire le 27 octobre 2004, celle-ci lui apprend que c’est son anniversaire. }} 1981–1982. — Naissance de Boone CarlyleBonne explique que Shannon est sa demi-sœur à un officier de police de Los Angeles en donnant leurs âges au moment du mariage de leurs parents. . 1982 Alors que Kate a cinq ans, Sam Austen veut la prendre avec lui pour l’éloigner de son père biologique, Wayne Janssen, mais la mère de Kate refuseSam explique l’histoire à Kate quand elle vient le voir dans son bureau. . Fin septembre 1982. — Diffusion de Mysteries Of The Universe sur ABC, incluant une enquête sur le Projet DHARMADate découverte à l’aide des extraits d’ABC attachés à l’émission (voir l’article en question). 1983 Entre le 8 octobre 1983 et décembre 1983. — Naissance de Shannon RutherfordLe 7 octobre 2004, Shannon dit à Hurley qu’elle a 20 ans lorsqu’il fait un recensement des survivants. Elle est donc née entre le 8 octobre 1983 et le 7 octobre 1984. De plus, à la veillée mortuaire de son père, elle dit à Boone qu’elle a 18 ans. Cette veillée se déroule après l’accident de voiture impliquant Sarah, que Jack Shephard opère à la même période que Desmond s’entraîne pour une course en voilier autour du monde. Or, Desmond est resté sur l'île trois ans avant le 22 septembre 2004. Il y est donc arrivé fin 2001. Conclusions : (1) Shannon a 18 ans en 2001, donc elle est née entre le 8 octobre 1983 et décembre 1983 et (2) les évènements relatifs à Jack et Desmond se déroulent fin 2001. 1984 25 décembre 1984. — Charlie Hieronymus Pace reçoit un piano pour Noël, et son frère Liam un Voltron''Voltron'' était une série animée diffusée en 1984.. 1985 16 mars 1985. — Lara Chang loue un appartement en CalifornieOn peut voir Lara écrire la date sur son chèque. pour elle et son fils Miles, maintenant âgé de sept ans et demi. Après 1986 Les parents de Rachel et Juliet leur annoncent qu'il vont divorcerSur la table, on peut voir un exemplaire du livre Mysteries of the Ancient Americas, lequel a été publié le 1er avril 1986. (Amazon). 1987 David Reyes abandonne sa familleEn 2004, peu avant que Hurley ne se décide à aller en Australie, sa mère lui explique que cela fait dix-sept ans que son père est parti. . 1987–1988. — À 19 ansJames raconte son histoire à Kate en 2004 en disant qu’il avait dix-neuf ans. , James Ford adopte le nom de « Sawyer » et escroque une femme et son mari de six mille dollars. 1988 Stationnés dans un poste d'écoute pour étudier les transmissions dans le Pacifique, Sam Toomey et Leonard Simms captent la transmission des Nombres depuis la tour radio de l’îleMartha Toomey raconte l’histoire de Sam à Hurley en 2004 en expliquant que cela s’est passé il y a seize ans. . Avril 1988. — Danielle Rousseau découvre qu’elle est enceinteArrivé sur l’île en novembre 1988, Robert rappelle à Danielle qu’elle est enceinte de sept mois. . 15 novembre 1988. — Une expédition scientifique menée par Danielle Rousseau quitte Tahïti à bord du Bésixdouze''Danielle dit être partie de Tahïti le 15 novembre 1988 à Jin. . '''17 novembre 1988.' — Après avoir entendu la transmission des nombres, l’équipe de Danielle décide d’aller dans sa directionDans le canot de sauvetage, Robert dit « Mais je te l'ai dit, on aurait jamais dû suivre ces maudits chiffres ! ». . Les instruments de bord du Bésixdouze subissent un malfonctionnement puis le navire est éventré par des rochersDanielle raconte son naufrage lors de sa première rencontre avec Sayid en 2004. . L'équipe de Danielle, dans un radeau de survie, repêche Jin sur un des débris du Kahana, ce dernier ayant voyagé dans le temps. 18 novembre 1988. — Alors que Jin conduit l'équipe de Rousseau vers la Tour radio, ils sont attaqués par le Monstre, qui entraîne Montand dans une cavité située sous le Temple, où il perd un bras. Les autres membres de l'équipe, à l'exception de Danielle, s'y engouffrent pour le secourir, alors que Jin voyage de nouveau dans le temps. Décembre 1988. — Danielle et son équipe continuent de chercher l’origine de la transmission des nombresDanielle explique à Hurley en 2004 pour les recherches de la tour radio et la mise en place du message de détresse. , puis ils creusent un abri temporaire dans la jungle, non loin de l’extrémité du câble menant à la station Miroir, et y survivent pendant quelque temps. Des semaines plus tard, ils découvrent la tour radio et certains continuent à chercher la signification des nombres. 1989 Janvier. — De retour du Rocher Noir, Danielle et son équipe rencontrent les Autres, puis la « maladie » infecte les autres membres de son équipe, que Danielle tue tour à tour pour éviter la propagation. Jin, après un voyage dans le temps, aperçoit une colonne de fumée s'élever dans le ciel. Sur la plage, Robert explique à Danielle que le « Monstre » n’est qu’un système de sécurité gardant le temple, puis Jin assiste à l'exécution de Robert, après qu’il a essayé de tirer sur Danielle. Son équipe décimée, Danielle se rend à la Tour radio, remplace la transmission des Nombres par un signal de détresse et quitte les lieux le jour-mêmeDanielle dit à Jack qu’elle n’est jamais retournée à la tour radio depuis le jour où elle a enregistré le message. . Trois jours plus tardDanielle explique à Alex qu’elle a enregistré le message trois jours avant sa naissance. , elle donne naissance à Alexandra Rousseau. Une semaine plus tard, Danielle observe à nouveau une colonne de fumée noire à 5 km dans les terresDanielle explique l’enlèvement d’Alex à Sayid et Jack sur la plage. . Cette nuit-là, le jeune Ben de 24 ans s'apprête à exécuter Danielle sur ordre de Charles Widmore en compagnie d'Ethan (11 ans), mais quand il découvre qu'elle a un bébé, il lui laisse la vie sauve et kidnappe l'enfant. Début 1989'''La boîte est achetée en 1989 par Kate et Tom, si on en croit l’article « Kate Austen » de l’encyclopédie LOST (p. 204)..' — Kate, maintenant âgée de 12 ans, tente de voler une boîte dans un magasin en compagnie de Tom Brennan, mais ils se font attraper. Jacob paye alors la boîte pour euxLa boîte présente le groupe de musique ''New Kids on the Block dont le premier album est sorti en avril 1986. (Wikipédia) La boîte sert ensuite de capsule témoin en étant enterrée le 15 août 1989. . 15 août 1989. — Kate enterre la boîte, transformée en capsule témoin, avec son ami Tom Brennan, lequel dispose notamment un avion en plastique à l’intérieurLa cassette audio enregistrée dans la capsule témoin précise la date du 15 août 1989. . Décennie 1990 Jack pratique sa première grosse intervention chirurgicale sur une fille de 16 ans et commet une erreur. Son père lui demanda alors de compter jusqu'à cinq pour evacuer sa peur. Après l'opération, il acheta une barre chocolatée Apollo au distributeur, où il rencontra Jacob. 1991 Du 25 au 28 février : Capture de Sayid pendant la Guerre du Golfe, sans doute à Bassorah« Incident à Bassorah » mentionné par Juliet dans . 1991–1992. — Adam Rutherford, père de Shannon, et Sabrina Carlyle, mère de Boone, se marient. Shannon et Boone ont respectivement 8 et 10 ans. 1992 19 décembre 1992 à 16:00 heures — La Purge des membres du Projet DHARMAAnnée connue par le dialogue de Horace dans le rêve de Locke (« il y a douze ans »). Jour connu puisque c’est l’anniversaire de Ben sur l’île le 19 décembre 2004 (conversation avec Richard) et son anniversaire en 1992 (son père y fait référence). Heure visible sur la montre de Ben. , apparemment dirigée par Ben et les Ennemis, qui s'installent ensuite aux Baraquements. 1992–1993. — Charles Widmore est banni de l'île pour ses départs à répétition de l'île et pour avoir eu un enfant avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur. 1993 Arrivée de Mikhail Bakunin sur l'île. 1994 Une semaine avant son mariage avec Ruth, Desmond se saoule et est ramassé dans la rue par le Frère Campbell, puis intègre un monastère. Après avoir été renvoyé, Desmond rencontre Penelope WidmoreDesmond dit connaître Penny depuis deux ans en 1996. . 24 août 1994 — Naissance de WaltLe 24 août est précisé dans une conversation entre Michael et son fils. De plus, Michael dit à Jack dans que Walt a dix ans.. 1995 Juin 1995. — Daniel Faraday, âgé de 18 ans, obtient son diplôme à l'université d'OxfordÉtant donné que les années à l’université d’Oxford se terminent en juin, on obtient donc le mois de cette scène. (voir wikipedia anglaise) en compagnie de Theresa Spencer. Charles Widmore commence à financer les recherches de DanielOn apprend lors d’une discussion entre Desmond et Charles Widmore que ce dernier a financé les recherches de Daniel pendant dix ans avant qu’il n’embarque sur le cargo. En comptant donc l’année 2004, il a commencé en 1995.. Eloise Hawking offre à ce dernier un journal. 1996 Juin 1996. — Michael apprend que Susan Lloyd sort avec un autre homme. Il est percuté par une voitureAu téléphone, Susan rappelle à Michael que Walt a 21 mois. . Août 1996. — Une semaine avant l’anniversaire de WaltMichael dit à une infirmière qu’il prépare une carte pour les deux ans de son fils, « la semaine prochaine ». , durant son séjour à l'hôpital, Michael apprend de Susan que Brian Porter veut adopter Walt. Michael se rend donc chez un avocat et lance une injonction contre Susan pour qu’elle ne quitte pas la villeSusan compte déménager en Italie « avant la fin du mois » et Michael dit à son avocat que Susan veut emmener Walt. . * Locke rejoint une communauté agricole et ramasse Eddie Colburn, un auto-stoppeur. * Desmond demande la main de Penny et cherche un emploi auprès de Charles WidmoreAnnée 1996 confirmée par les producteurs dans le podcast du 20 février 2007. * Charles Widmore achète aux enchères le [[Journal de bord du Rocher Noir|Journal de Bord du Rocher Noir]]. 1997 Sayid aida Nadia à s'échapper au moment de son exécutionSayid dit à Ben dans qu’il a fait des choses horribles pendant six ans après avoir été bourreau pour la première fois pour les américains pendant la Guerre du Golfe de 1991. Cette date est confirmée par la discussion que Sayid a avec l’agent Cole de la DIA en 2004 quelques jours avant d’embarquer pour le vol 815 , discussion pendant laquelle elle lui dit qu’ils savent pour son départ d’Irak sept ans plus tôt.. Fin des années 1990 * Anthony Cooper met en scène sa mort. Locke rencontre Nadia puis est embarqué dans une nouvelle escroquerie de son père. Helen rompt avec Locke. * Miles rend visite à sa mère, alors mourante. 1999 4 avril 1999. — Desmond termine sa peine en prison puis est chassé de l'arméeSur le document de décharge, on peut clairement lire « 4 APRIL 19·· ». . Charles Widmore tente aussitôt de soudoyer Desmond pour qu'il s'en aille et qu'il oublie sa fille. Début des années 2000 2000 * Locke vit à Tustin et souffre de dépression. Il perd ses allocations après avoir refusé une thérapie. Il est approché par Peter Talbot qui l'informe qu'Anthony Cooper va épouser sa mère. Peter est tué. Locke demande à son père qu'il arrête son arnaque mais ce dernier le pousse à travers la fenêtre, le faisant ainsi chuter de 8 étages. Jacob, qui est sur place, va le voir et s'excuse de ce qui vient de lui arriver. Locke perd l'usage de ses jambes tandis que son père s'enfuit au Mexique. * Mariage de Jin et Sun. Jacob, qui était présent, leur offre sa bénédiction. 2001 Après avoir voyagé dans le temps, Locke assiste au crash de l'avion des trafiquants de drogue sur l'île, peu après 2001Quelques jours avant que l’avion ne décolle du Nigeria , on entend la musique Eko Lagos de Femi Kuti. Cette musique est sortie en 2001 dans l’album Fight to Win. Alors qu'il essaye d'atteindre l'avion, il se fait tirer dessus par Ethan. Ce dernier s'apprête à l'achever mais Locke voyagea de nouveau dans le temps. Libby est internée à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Santa Rosa après la mort de David, son mari. Elle en ressort un mois plus tard tout au plus. Desmond la rencontre dans un « coffee shop » après être arrivé aux États-Unis. Elle lui offre son bateau. À l’âge de 24 ansAu café de sa mère, Kate lui rappelle qu’elle a 24 ans, juste après avoir fait exploser la maison familiale. , Kate fait exploser la maison familiale pour tuer son père biologique, Wayne Janssen. Dénoncée par sa mère, Diane Janssen, elle commence sa vie de fugitive après avoir échappé au marshal Edward Mars lors d'un accident de voiture impliquant un chevalÀ l’aéroport, avant d’embarquer sur le vol 815, le marshal explique qu’il a passé trois ans à rechercher Kate. . Sawyer tente d'escroquer Cassidy qui était enceinte de lui avant qu'il ne s'enfuie avec son argent. Kate tente de revoir sa mère dans l'Iowa et rencontre Cassidy Phillips, qui était enceinte. Toutes deux échappèrent à Edward Mars. 5 septembre 2001. — Juliet arrive sur l'île. Entre octobre et décembre 2001. — Adam Rutherford est tué dans un accident de voiture impliquant Sarah, que Jack essaie de sauver. Penelope retrouve Desmond avant son entraînement au stade, après quoi il rencontre Jack. Le lendemain, Jack découvre que Sarah pourra remarcher. Pendant sa course en bateau avec le voilier de Libby, Desmond arrive sur l'île et commence à appuyer sur le bouton avec Kelvin Joe Inman. 2002 Après la naissance de son bébé, Cassidy Phillips rend visite à Sawyer en prison. Mars. — Décès de Sabine. Juliet demande à Ben de la laisser partir. Elle accepte finalement de rester sur la promesse que Jacob guérira Rachel de son cancer. Le cancer de Rose entre en rémissionLorsque Bernard demande Rose en mariage en été 2004, elle lui apprend que cela fait deux ans qu’elle est en rémission.. Dans l’Ohio, Kate apprend que sa mère est hospitalisée. Après avoir déterré la capsule temporelle avec son ami d’enfance, Tom Brennan, Kate obtient de lui qu’il l’aide à rendre visite à sa mère. En fuyant la police, elle tue accidentellement TomÀ l’aéroport, avant d’embarquer sur le vol 815, le marshal explique que Kate a tué Tom il y a deux ans. et laisse son avion en plastique dans la voiture. 2003 Charlie sort avec Lucy Heatherton, et son père, Francis Heatherton, lui offrit un travail pour le rendre « respectable ». Année 2004 Hurley est interné à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Santa Rosa suite à l'effondrement d'un balcon. Il en ressort environ deux mois plus tard. Hurley gagne 114 millions de dollars à la loterie en jouant les nombres que Leonard Simms répétait à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Au début de l’année. — Sarah épouse Jack ShephardLors de son discours à ses invités, Sarah explique que son accident de voiture a eu lieu « il y a un peu plus de deux ans ». . Hiver Rose et Bernard se rencontrentPrès des chutes du Niagara, Rose dit à Bernard qu’il lui reste au plus un an à vivre. C’est peu avant cette discussion que Bernard la demande en mariage, après avoir passé cinq mois avec elle. La rencontre avait lieu en hiver, puisque la voiture de Rose était coincée dans la neige. . Printemps Février. — Claire apprend qu'elle est enceinteAaron naît le 1er novembre 2004 sur l’île. . Elle rend visite à un voyant, Richard Malkin, mais il ne lui raconte pas sa vision prétendant avoir vu quelque chose de « confus ». Avril. — Thomas décide de quitter Claire. Claire insiste pour que Richard Malkin accepte de lui transmettre ses visions. Il lui révèle alors qu'elle ne devra pas abandonner l'enfant sinon il sera en danger. Été Bernard demande la main de Rose. Juin. — Arrivée de Kate dans la ferme de Ray Mullen. Juillet. — Jack voit son père, Christian Shephard, opérer une patiente sous l'influence de l'alcool. Il révèle alors l'information et son père est licencié. Août. — Sayid est appréhendé par la CIA pour un arrangement : livrer son ami Essam Tasir aux autorités pour obtenir la localisation de Nadia. Septembre Début septembre * Sun planifie sa disparition. * La mère de Walt meurt. Michael se rend en Australie pour récupérer son fils. Mi-septembre * Locke ne peut participer à l'expédition dont il rêvait. * Shannon tente d'escroquer Boone mais est elle-même abusée. * Ana-Lucia est embauchée comme garde du corps par Christian Shephard. Il partent tous deux pour Sydney, mais se séparent devant un bar à cocktails, où Christian rencontre Sawyer. * Christian Shephard meurt d'une crise cardiaque causée par une trop forte alcoolémie. La mère de Jack lui demande de se rendre à Sydney pour ramener son père à la maison. * Après plusieurs incidents, Hurley pense que son gain au loto lui a apporté de la malchance. Son père revient dans la famille. 15 septembre. — Sawyer tue par balle Frank Duckett, le confondant avec le vrai « Sawyer ». 18 septembre. — Nikki et Paulo tuent Howard L. Zukerman en empoisonnant sa nourriture. Ils lui volent ensuite ses 8 000 000 $ de diamants. 19 septembre. — Boone avertit la police australienne de la conduite abusive du petit ami de sa sœur sur cette dernière. Au même moment, Sawyer est interrogé par un inspecteurL’inspecteur qui interroge James lui dit le matin de l’embarquement sur le vol 815 qu’il l’a vu « three nights ago » . 20 septembre * Kate tente de quitter la ferme de Ray Mullen durant la nuit, mais il la convainc de rester jusqu'au lendemain. * Hurley rend visite à Martha Toomey pour connaître l'origine des Nombres. 21 septembre * Kate quitte la ferme avec Ray Mullen en pensant qu'il l'amenait à la gare, mais elle est arrêtée par Edward Mars. * Richard Malkin donne à Claire un billet pour le vol 815 après qu'elle ait décidé de ne pas faire adopter son enfant. * Au moment où Essam Tasir décide de mettre à exécution son attentat suicide, où il aurait été appréhendé par la CIA, Sayid se confesse sur sa mission. Essam se suicide. Sayid recule alors son vol pour le jour suivant pour avoir le temps d'enterrer son ami. * Charlie rend visite à son frère Liam, seulement pour découvrir que, contrairement à lui, il avait une famille maintenant. * Juliet reçoit des radiographies de Ben après avoir fait l'amour avec Goodwin et découvre qu'il a une tumeur. Elle lui les montre puis l'accuse d'être un menteur, pensant que sa sœur est morte. 22 septembre 05:23 heures. — Se réveillant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Walt veut regarder son émission favorite à la télévision. A cause de cela, lui et Michael se disputèrentLe réveil de Michael indique l’heure de la scène. . * Sawyer est ramené à l'aéroport de Sydney par la police pour être extradé. 11:15 heures. — À l'aéroport de Sydney, Jack négocie avec Chrissy, une hôtesse Oceanic Airlines, pour qu'elle l'autorise à emmener le cercueil de son père dans la soute. Dans la file, Sun a l'intention de quitter l'aéroport et de disparaître de la vie de Jin, mais au dernier moment, elle choisit de rester avec son mariSun est censée rejoindre une voiture à 11:15 heures, comme planifié avec son amie. . Dans la file à côté, Ana-Lucia entend Jack se disputer avec Chrissy, ce qui la décide à appeler sa mère. 11:50 heures. — Jack et Ana-Lucia se rencontrent au bar de l'aéroportJack précise l’heure à Ana-Lucia dans la conversation. . * Michael appelle sa mère. Locke passe derrière lui en fauteuil roulant. 12:15 heures. — Alors que Charlie se prépare à prendre son avion, il se dispute avec Lily pour de l'héroïneCharlie dit devoir prendre son avion « dans deux heures ». . * Rose rencontre brièvement Locke à l'aéroport. * Boone ne réussit pas à obtenir des places en première classe pour sa sœur et lui. Quand Shannon l'apprend, elle dénonce Sayid à la sécurité de l'aéroport car il lui avait demandé de surveiller ses bagages. * Alors qu’il est en train d’acheter une cravate, Sayid est arrêté par la sécurité. (scène coupée) * Nikki et Paulo fêtent le succès de leur crime au restaurant de l'aéroport et sont interrompus par Shannon et Boone qui se disputent. Ils se promettent alors de ne jamais terminer comme eux. * Jin et Sun prennent un encas au restaurant de l'aéroport, quand Sun renverse accidentellement son café sur la chemise de son mari. Sur le chemin des toilettes, Jin croise Sayid qui est escorté par la sécurité de l'aéroport après qu'ils aient vérifié qu'il n'était pas un terroriste. Dans les toilettes, Jin rencontre un homme travaillant pour M. Paik, son beau-père, qui le menace au cas où il tenterait de s'enfuir avec sa femme. * Claire et le pilote du vol 815 discutent en prenant un verre. (scène coupée) * Kate et le marshall sont à la douane pour que ce dernier fasse enregistrer ses pistolets. 13:55 heures. — Après s'être rendu compte qu'il s'était réveillé en retard, Hurley se dépêche à se rendre à l'aéroportAu téléphone, Hurley apprend qu’il lui reste 20 minutes avant le décollage du vol 815. . * Charlotte Malkin trouve Eko et lui délivre un message que Yemi lui avait transmis alors qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort. Il est très perturbé et offensé par les mots de Charlotte jusqu'à l'intervention de Libby. L’embarquement du vol 815 est annoncé. * Locke fait partie des premiers passagers à embarquer dans le vol Océanic 815. Parce que le fauteuil roulant spécial pour embarquer les personnes handicapées est introuvable, deux membres du personnel le portent jusqu'à son siège. * Hurley court à travers l'aéroport, évitant de nombreux obstacles sur son chemin, après avoir dû acheter un deuxième ticket à cause de sa surcharge pondérale. À l'enregistrement des bagages, il croise Arzt. * Tous les passagers embarquent à bord du vol 815. Hurley est le dernier, in extremis. 14:15 heures. — le vol Oceanic 815 décolle de Sydney. 20:15 heures. (heure de Sydney) — Après six heures de vol, le vol perd le contact radio. L'avion vire alors vers le sud pour retourner vers les FidjiLe pilote explique les conditions du vol à Jack, avant d’être tué par le Monstre. . Vers 20:30 heures. (14:30 heures sur l’îleDesmond a forcément moins de 108 minutes pour quitter le Cygne, aller voir Kelvin et revenir.) — Après avoir quitté le Cygne, Kelvin est secrètement suivi par Desmond sur le chemin vers la crique. Il découvre son voilier amarré là et toujours en un morceau. S'ensuit une bagarre entre Desmond et Kelvin durant laquelle Desmond tue accidentellement son camarade. Il lui arrache alors la clé de sécurité attachée autour de son cou, et fonce en direction de la station. Environ au même moment, Juliet prépare des muffins pour le club de lecture, mais se brûle la main. 16:16 heures. (heure locale de l’île) — Le compteur est arrivé à zéro, ce qui cause la première défaillance système. Le vol 815 s'approche de l'île et rencontre des turbulences causées par le champ électromagnétique créé par la défaillance système du Cygne. L'avion se brise au-dessus de l'île en trois sections et chaque morceau s'écrase à un endroit différent. Alors que Juliet reçoit son club de lecture aux Baraquements, les Autres ressentent comme un tremblement de terre. Ils sortent en dehors des maisons et découvrent le vol 815 en train de se briser au-dessus de l'île. Ben ordonne à Goodwin d'infiltrer le groupe des survivants de la queue de l'appareil et à Ethan de faire de même pour les survivants du milieu. Ils doivent tous deux revenir trois jours plus tard avec une liste. Références de:Zeitstrahl:Vor dem Absturz en:Timeline:Pre-crash es:Cronología:Pre-accidente it:Cronologia:Prima dello schianto pl:Kalendarium Zagubionych - Przed katastrofą pt:Cronologia:Pré-Queda ru:Перед крушением